The following three problems are under investigation: 1. The relationship of murein transpeptidase to a penicillin-binding component of E. coli. 2. The role of various autolytic enzymes and other wall- related enzymes in the cell division cycle. 3. The presence and types of teichuronic acids in various non-typable strains of Staphylococcus aureus.